customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles (battybarney2014's version)
The Wiggles are a group of Australian children's entertainers formed in 1991. The group originally consisted of lead singer Greg Page (born Janurary 16, 1972), lead guitarist Murray Cook (born June 30, 1960), keyboardist Jeff Fatt (born July 21, 1953), and drummer Anthony Field (born May 8, 1963), each distinguishable from the color of his shirt. They toured with Barney on his second national tour in 2000 and made an appearance with him on the Today Show to promote their involvement with First Book, a program responsible for the provision of new books to children of low-income families. Some of their songs also appeared in Barney Videos as previews and music videos as a way to expand their exposure to American audiences. Songs Used as Music Videos in some Barney Home Videos *(Hot Potato) Let's Play School, Barney's Colors & Shapes (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (1999 reprint), Barney's Talent Show (2000 re-release), Barney Live! in New York City (2000 reprint) and Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes *(The Monkey Dance) Barney's Halloween Party (1999 reprint), Barney's Colors & Shapes (Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (1999 reprint), Barney's Night Before Christmas, Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2000 re-release), Barney's ABC's and 123's, Barney's Good Day, Good Night (2000 reprint) and Barney's Big Surprise (2000 reprint) *(Quack Quack) More Barney Songs, Barney in Concert (2000 re-release), Come on Over to Barney's House, A Day at the Beach (2000 reprint), Barney's Adventure Bus (2000 reprint) and It's Time for Counting (2000 reprint) *(Romp Bomp a Stomp) Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Barney's Fun & Games (2000 re-release), Barney's Families are Special (2000 reprint), Barney in Outer Space (2000 reprint), Sing & Dance with Barney (2000 reprint), Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Barney Songs (2001 re-release) *(Fruit Salad) Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney Safety (2001 re-release) *(Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas) Barney's Night Before Christmas (2000 reprint) and Waiting for Santa (2000 reprint) *(We're Dancing with Wags the Dog) Once Upon a Time (1999 re-release), Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1999 re-release), Imagination Island (1999 re-release), Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1999 re-release), Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (2001 re-release) and A to Z with Barney (Howdy, Friends!) *(Dorothy's Dance Party) Campfire Sing-Along (2001 re-release) and A to Z with Barney Videography Lyrick Studios (1999-2001) *Wiggle Time (1999) *Yummy Yummy (2000) *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2000) *Toot Toot! (2000) *Dance Party (2000) *Wake Up Jeff! (2000) *Wiggly Play Time (2001) HIT Entertainment (2001-2006) #Yule Be Wiggling (2001) #It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (2002) #Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party (2002) #Wiggly Safari (2002) #Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie (2003) #Wiggle Bay (2003) #Space Dancing (2003) #Top of the Tots (2004) #Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) #Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2004) #Santa's Rockin'! (2004) #Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) #Lights, Camera, Action! (2005) #Sailing Around the World (2005) #Here Comes the Big Red Car (2005) #Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) #Wiggle Around the Clock (2006) #Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. (2006) #Racing to the Rainbow (2006) Gallery TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Main Wiggles TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group BarneyandTheWigglesonTheTodayShow1.png|The Wiggles with Barney and Al Roker on The Today Show Category:Kids musical groups Category:Kids live-action